


Super Baby's (subscribe) smut

by DatlilzRandomFandomz



Category: all of them - Fandom
Genre: Im am so sorry /not really your welcome, Other, my friend wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatlilzRandomFandomz/pseuds/DatlilzRandomFandomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slutty titisubkfj out of time orghy oprah drugs are bad FUCK ME LEVI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Baby's (subscribe) smut

Once upon a time der was a far waya place wid lotsa muhic and friends. Den some one died. All da friends got togeder in da church and sang the how i met you mother theme. 3 days later the friend who dead resurected. "SALOOOR MOOON" she screamed (we was lezbo btw). Den she ate everyone and became Opra. None could stap her and heer fatty rolls execpt the de all power full OJ Simpson! But he dead.. so you get Sbaby... and Eren Yeager... and gohan. The three heros attaked the Opra monster usind the holly goasht of Bill Nye (i dont know if hes dead or not. If he is im sorry...but not really... he had more money den me, so fuck him). "INERTIA" Criend Gohan, "titys" moaned Eren, "Swerv" belched Sbaby. Den da oprah monster was dead and the friends were happy... until. A GIANT FUCKING ORGY HAPPENDED! EREN SUCKED OFF GOHAN, GOKU STUCK HIS TAIL IN TRUNKS ASS, SOUL GAVE A HANDY TO TOTTY, AND FOR A CLIMAX NARUTO FUKED BALMA UPSIDE DOWN AND SIDE WAYS! There was only one way for this unholly apocolapse of GAYS to stop... THE SABABY (subscribe). She spirit bomed all the sinnners to MLP land where they where sacrificed to pinky pie by bronys :D.   
CONTINUE?111111111111


End file.
